thenewnormalfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Collins
'Bryan Collins '''is a main character on the TV show, ''The New Normal and is the partner of David Murray. He is portrayed by the openly-gay American actor Andrew Rannells. Biography Bryan is openly gay and David's partner. Rocky is his assistant. She constantly buys stuff for herself with his money. He is making videos for his unborn baby on his computer. Him and David have a dog . He is very flamboyant. Season One Pilot Bryan is first shown trying to create a video for his unborn child. The video starts out with him saying how desperately they want him/her. Later on he is seen telling his partner, David, that he wants to have a baby. At first, David doesn't know if they're ready because they wont be a normal family, but after they see a bunch of abnormal families in the park, Bryan explains to David that they are "The New Normal". Garry from Expanding Families comes over, but when he asks who will be the biological father they both say it will be them. After they then find a woman to be the egg donor, He and David then meet with Melissa. She threatens them through blackmail, saying that she'll drink alchohol and smoke if they dont give her a BMW. It is found out that she's not pregnant and that they found a new surrogate, Goldie, who Bryan says he's fond of. Bryan then tells David that he can be the biological father. In the end, he and David buy Goldie a lawyer suit. Sofa's Choice Baby Clothes Obama Mama Nanagasm Bryanzilla Relationships David Murray Main Article: Bryan-David Relationship Trivia *Likes macaroni and cheese. *Has 'OCD': 'Obsessive Chic Disorder'. *Fell for David's eyes *Writes for a Television show called 'Sing'.[[Ali Adler]'s Twitter feed]. *Is the first seen character. *Had a date with Lance Bass the night he met David, but got stood up. *He is loosely based off of the creator, Ryan Murphy. *He hides junk food around the house because David doesn't let him eat it. *Likes being right. *He wears tinted sunscreen. *The preliminary name for the character was originally "Bryan Buckley"."Andrew Rannells: Gay And Serious In 'New Normal'" - NPR.org *He's lactose intolerant. *He 'eats his feelings' when he is upset. *He gets all his news from People Magazine. *He is afraid of David's office at night. Gallery The-new-normal-justin-bartha-andrew-rannells-ellen-barkin-ryan-murphy.jpg Bryan.jpg images (36).jpg the-new-normal1-400x293.jpg The new normal-show.jpg images (38).jpg the_new_normal_bartha_rannels_a_l.jpg The-New-Normal-NBC-Sofas-Choice-4-550x366.jpg Newnormal.jpg Doyle-new-normal09rv1.JPG 06 NUP 151466 FULL.jpg The-New-Normal-Andrew-Rannells-Justin-Bartha1.jpg The-new-normal.jpg 634829600531400000.jpg Baby clthes.jpg Rsz picture1.jpg The-new-normal-review article story main.jpg Sofas-Choice.jpg Nup.jpg Bryan-Jane-Rocky.jpeg Davidbryan.jpg IMG 1465.PNG IMG 1466.JPG IMG 1467.JPG IMG 1468.PNG IMG 1469.JPG IMG 1472.JPG IMG 1473.JPG Screen-capture-1.png 6a00d8341c730253ef017d3c31b7d2970c-800wi.jpeg Bravid bedroom.png Bravid.png bryan.png Bryanzilla25.JPG Bryanzilla24.JPG Bryanzilla23.JPG Bryanzilla20.JPG Bryanzilla19.JPG Bryanzilla18.JPG Bryanzilla17.JPG Bryanzilla14.JPG Bryanzilla7.JPG Bryanzilla5.JPG Pilot21.JPG Pilot20.JPG Pilot15.JPG Pilot14.JPG Pilot13.JPG Pilot11.JPG Pilot9.JPG Pilot6.JPG Pilot4.JPG Pilot2.JPG Pilot1.JPG Sofas Choice20.JPG Sofas Choice19.JPG Sofas Choice18.JPG Sofas Choice17.JPG Sofas Choice16.JPG Sofas Choice15.JPG Sofas Choice14.JPG Sofas Choice13.JPG Sofas Choice12.JPG Sofas Choice11.JPG Sofas Choice10.JPG Sofas Choice7.JPG Sofas Choice5.JPG Sofas Choice3.JPG Sofas Choice2.JPG Sofas Choice1.JPG Baby Clothes7.JPG Baby Clothes5.JPG Baby Clothes3.JPG Baby Clothes1.JPG Quotes Main Aritcle: Bryan's Quotations References Navigational Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Characters Category:Murray-Collins Family Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Characters Category:Murray-Collins Family